Letter of Challenge For Ichigo
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo adalah seorang detective SMA terkenal. Setiap kasus dihadapi dengan percaya diri dan tanpa ketenangan yang hebat. Suatu hari datang surat tantangan dari seseorang yang menyebut dirinya "KIDNAPPER", dan turut melibatkan orang terdekatnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo!**

**Setelah lama vakum dari dunia fic khususnya dari dunia fic berpair IchiRuki, now, I'm comeback…..**_***teriak girang***_

**Entah perasaanku aja apa emang kenyataannya seperti itu. Fic IchiRuki akhir-akhir ini sepi banget yang update. Jadi kesepian. Akhirnya, aku pun turut meramaikannya. Walaupun bisa dibilang fic ku ini gaje bin ajaib.**

**Fic ini lebih mengacu pada peran Ichigo sebagai seorang detektif muda. Sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari Detective Conan. Tapi adegan mesra dan beberapa adegan lainnya buatan saya. Hanya saja, yang mencakup kasus dan misterinya saya sadur dari Detective Conan. Jadi yang udah pernah nonton pasti tahu siapa pelakunya, tapi jangan beritahu ya… Anggap ajah kalian belum tahu **_***PlAK***_

**Ehm…ehm…tapi tentunya fic ini dibumbui kemesraan antara Ichigo dan Rukia tentunya. Rasanya hambar kalau fic IchiRuki gak ada kisah romantis atas mereka berdua.**

**Dan saya mohon dengan sangat jangan bunuh saya karena telah membuat Kuchiki-taichou alias Byakuya Kuchiki alias Nii-sama kita semua ini OOC banget. Ini perlu untuk mendukung adegan dan jalan cerita. Sekali-sekali gak papa kan **_***Di Senbonzakura ma Nii-sama***_

**Ok…enjoy this fic**

**.**

**.  
**

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

**Disclaimer** : Bleach dan Detective Conan bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah payah minta di Kubo-sensei sama Aoyama-sensei tetep gak dikasih.

**Summary** : Kurosaki Ichigo adalah seorang detective SMA terkenal. Setiap kasus dihadapi dengan percaya diri dan tanpa ketenangan yang hebat. Suatu hari datang surat tantangan dari seseorang yang menyebut dirinya _**"KIDNAPPER"**_, dan turut melibatkan orang terdekatnya. Akankah Ichigo bisa menyelesaikan kasus yang melibatkan orang-orang terdekatnya ini?

**Genre :** Mystery, Romance.

**Pairing :** IchiRuki

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** AU, OOC, many Typo dan abal plus gaje.

.

.

**Letter 1 : Prolog**

.

SMA Karakura. Sekolah yang dipenuhi dengan siswa-siswi berprestasi tinggi. Murid-murid dengan kepintaran diatas rata-rata, nilai akademis yang bagus juga dan mengikuti juga memenangi berbagai lomba olimpiade yang diselenggarakan di Jepang juga oleh dunia.

Sekolah ini pun ramai dengan peliput berita. Tapi kebanyakan dari majalah atau tabloid juga koran yang menyangkut hal pendidikan saja. Mereka hanya datang untuk menanyai kepala sekolah SMA ini dan bertanya bagaimana kesan dari siswa atau siswi yang telah mengharumkan nama sekolahnya tersebut.

Tapi hari ini peliput berita bukan dari hal-hal yang berbau pendidikan. Para wartawan berasal dari surat kabar yang meliput berita-berita kriminal. Apa mungkin di sekolah ini telah terjadi kasus kriminal? Atau salah satu murid dari sekolah ini melakukan kasus kriminal?

Para peliput berita telah memenuhi gerbang SMA Karakura. Sehingga anak-anak yang akan masuk ke sekolah jadi kesulitan. Lalu, hei…ada apa sebenarnya disini? Jika dilihat baik-baik selain peliput berita ada juga anak-anak perempuan dari sekolah lain yang membawa bento, bunga dan juga coklat. Ada apa sich sebenarnya? Apa akan ada artis? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan para peliput berita kriminal yang datang?

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Itu dia. Dia sudah datang," teriak salah satu peliput berita disitu. Semua yang ada disitu langsung menoleh pada sosok yang ditunjukkan oleh orang tadi. Dan para peliput berita segera berlari dan menghampirinya. Sedangkan para gadis dari sekolah lain itu mulai salah tingkah. Ada yang malu, nosebleed, dan ada juga yang berteriak gaje.

"Kyaaa…..Kurosaki-kun. Dia tetap tampan setiap hari," teriak gadis yang berjas sekolah berwarna biru dongker yang membawa bento yang dibungkusnya dengan kain orange. Sedangkan yang lain hanya mengiyakan.

"Kurosaki-kun…jadilah pacarku,"

"Ichigo, ayo berkencan denganku," Hei..bahkan ada yang memanggil nama kecil pemuda itu. Dan mengajaknya kencan pula. Ckckckck…apa sudah hilang istilah kalau para gadis haruslah gengsi?

Ah…mari kta tinggalkan sejenak gadis-gadis cerewet itu. Mari beralih pada para peliput berita yang sekarang sedang mengerubuni seorang murid SMA dengan tinggi yang menjadi tinggi ideal seorang pria, tampan yang akan membuat para wanita tepar seketika dengan rambut orange yang menyolok dan norak _*author ditendang*_, dan dengan kemeja berwarna putih berdasi warna biru langit, begitu pun celana panjangnya yang berwarna sama dengan dasinya juga jas dengan warna yang sama yang tidak dikancing membuat cowok ini semakin gagah.

"Ichigo-kun, bagaimana menurutmu tentang kasus yang kau pecahkan kemarin? Apa terlihat sulit?" tanya seorang wartawan wanita yang masih muda yang kelihatannya juga mengagumi sosok pria kelas 2 SMA ini.

"Lalu bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang kepolisian yang terkesan lambat dalam menangani kasus ini, Kurosaki-san?" tanya seorang wartawan pria yang terlihat antusias.

Cowok yang sedang menenteng bola sepak di tangannya ini pun menghela napas panjang, sedangkan para peliput berita menunggu dengan was-was jawabannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu saya komentari tentang kasus kemarin, seperti biasa itu kasus yang tidak sulit. Lalu tentang kepolisian yang lambat saya tidak mau berkomentar. Permisi kelas akan dimulai 15 menit lagi,"

Semua cengo. Jadi untuk apa para peliput berita ini menunggu anak laki-laki ingusan itu selama sejam penuh hanya untuk mendengarkan jawaban singkat dari anak laki-laki itu?

Kembali ke para gadis tadi. Mereka semakin gugup saat cowok jabrik ini mendekat. Ada yang berteriak, menundukkan kepala karena malu bahkan sudah ada yang tepar duluan. Ckckckck…para gadis ini begitu menggagumi cowok ini. Sementara si cowok, hanya berjalan santai, sedikit menyunggingkan senyum dan bermain dengan bolanya yang dimainkan di kepalanya dengan sikap cool dan melewati mereka. Malang. Tak dihiraukan sama sekali.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

_Ichigo,s POV_

Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku seorang murid SMA biasa. Aku terkesan ogah-ogahan, malas dan acuh tak acuh pada orang lain. Nilaiku biasa saja, aku juga sering tidak mendengarkan guru dikelas. Hanya saja daya ingatku juga daya analisaku yang begitu kuat. Oleh karena itu, selain murid SMA aku juga merangkap sebagai detektif SMA. Tugasku selain belajar juga membantu kepolisian Jepang mengungkapkan kasus yang mereka anggap sulit. Ah…walaupun mereka bisa memecahkannya pun, aku tetap akan ikut campur didalamnya. Aku tidak suka kalau tidak dilibatkan.

Seperti yang tadi para wartawan menungguku karena baru tadi malam aku menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan mantan perdana menteri Jepang yang rupa-rupanya dibunuh oleh mantan supirnya sendiri karena dendam. Hah…kasus yang mudah. Aku heran kenapa polisi sangat lambat memecahkan kasus ini.

Ow ya, soal gadis-gadis tadi, jangan dipikirkan. Mereka fansku yang tidak resmi. Ya, tidak resmi karena mereka yang membentuknya tanpa seijinku. Aku pun juga tidak ingin punya fans. Aku melakukan pekerjaanku semata-mata hanya hobi dan juga menempa diriku. Setiap kali aku melihat para gadis itu aku selalu bertanya-tanya, apa mereka tidak terlambat ke sekolah?

Usiaku 16 tahun dan kelas 2 SMA di sekolah elit ini. Prestasiku tidak gemilang seperti kebanyakan teman-temanku. Aku juga tidak pernah mengikuti atau memenangkan lomba apapun. Aku juga tidak duduk dalam organisasi OSIS. Aku juga bukan pengurus kelas. Jika tidak ada kasus, aku akan tidur sepanjang hari atau membaca novel tentang Sherlock Holmes, detektif yang ku gemari.

Aku tinggal dirumah yang sangat luas dan juga besar pemberian orangtuaku dan aku menempatinya sendiri. Kemana orangtuaku? Mereka ada di London. Ayahku, Isshin Kurosaki adalah pebisnis yang handal. Karena pusat Kurosaki Corp ada disana, maka ayah ada disana dan juga cabang-cabang lainnya. Tapi aku tidak berniat mewarisinya. Bukan hobiku mengurusi bisnis. Lalu ibuku, Masaki Kurosaki juga di London. Ibu adalah seorang penulis novel romansa yang telah terkenal dengan karyanya. Begitu juga adik kembarku, Yuzu dan Karin. Mereka semua bersekolah disana.

Aku sudah pernah diajak oleh mereka kesana, dan menetap disana. Tapi aku tidak mau. Karena aku sudah merasa nyaman di Jepang, dengan pekerjaanku sebagai detektif dan ada seseorang yang harus kulindungi dan kujaga. Ah…ngomong-ngomong dimana dia? Ah…itu dia.

_End of Ichigo,s POV_

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Hei…warnanya pink, ya?" kata Ichigo seraya mendekat pada seorang gadis yang sedang sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan membuka lokernya. Tapi karena rok gadis itu diatas lutut, maka roknya ikut terangkat.

Gadis itu menoleh dan berjalan menuju Ichigo yang sedang bersandar di tembok itu. Gadis berpostur ehm..anak Smp_ *ditampar*_ alias cebol, berkulit putih mulus, bermata violet dengan rambut hitamnya yang seleher. Ditatapnya sosok bermata coklat yang baru menegurnya tadi.

"Hei…kau melihatnya? Kurang ajar sekali kau. Rasakan ini,"

_DUAKKK_

Terlihat sang gadis ingin menonjok wajah Ichigo tapi dengan sigap Ichigo menghindar dan akhirnya nasib tembok disampingnya yang naas. Retak

'_Gila! Untung tidak kena, kalau tidak wajahku yang akan hancur seperti tadi. Dasar..ratu karate,'_

"Rukia..apa-apaan kau? Kau berniat membuat kekasihmu ini babak belur seperti tembok yang tak berdosa itu?" tanya Ichigo pada gadis manis yang rupanya bernama Rukia itu

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya karena kau melihat kan saat aku membungkuk tadi?" bentak Rukia dengan kesal.

"Hei! Aku belum melihatnya. Aku hanya menebaknya, itu saja. Tapi…jadi benar warna pink?" Ichigo menyeringai.

"Darimana kau tahu, hah!" bentak Rukia sekali lagi.

"Dari Byakuya. Dia yang memberitahuku kalau kau mendapat hadiah dari bibi Retsu ya itu yang warna pink itu waktu kau ulang tahun kemarin," jawab Ichigo dengan polosnya.

Sekarang warna wajah Rukia total merah. Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya, Byakuya Kuchiki itu memberitahukan Ichigo? Dan kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau ibunya memberikannya itu? Pasti ia mengintip waktu Rukia membuka kadonya. Ckckckck…dasar jahil.

"BYAKUYA-NIIII!" teriak Rukia frustasi. Sedangkan Ichigo mulai menutupi telinganya yang pasti sudah tuli sekarang. Murid-murid yang sedang ada disitu memberikan Rukia deathglare karena pagi-pagi sudah berteriak tak jelas.

"Ada yang memanggilku? Histeris sekali," suara seorang laki-laki yang berada di belakang Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Kurasa Rukia-chan sedang frustasi, Senpai," terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sepertinya bersama dengan pria itu juga.

Ichigo dan Rukia pun membalikkan badan dan mendapati kedua orang yang berbicara tadi. Ichigo memberikan senyuman selamat paginya pada kedua orang itu, sedangkan Rukia menatap tajam kearah laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Ichigo itu dan berambut hitam panjang, dan tentunya tidak kalah tampan dari Ichigo. Wajahnya pun merah padam akibat menahan emosi.

"Yo…Byakuya, Hinamori,"

"Yo, Ichigo,"

"Ohayou Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan," sapa seorang gadis bernama Hinamori Momo yang mempunyai tinggi seperti Rukia dan rambutnya yang digelung seperti sanggul.

"Ohayou, Momo," balas Rukia dengan kasar. Ia sedang kesal jadi tidak ramah seperti biasa.

"Eh? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau berkelahi lagi dengan suamimu? Pagi-pagi sudah berantem," ejek Hinamori seraya menunjuk Ichigo yang masih disamping Rukia dan sekarang terlihat membuka lokernya.

"Jangan menyebut Ichigo suamiku!" pandangannya lalu beralih pada Byakuya yang tampak cengar-cengir.

"Berhenti cengar-cengir Onii-san Baka! Kau pasti mengintipku saat aku membuka hadiah dari Ibu tadi malam. Dan kau memberitahu Ichigo!" saat ini yang Rukia ingin lakukan adalah menjitak kepala dan menendang tulang kering kakaknya yang hanya berbeda umur setahun darinya.

"Apa salahnya? Itu kan juga rumahku. Aku juga tidak sengaja lewat kamarmu dan mendengar kau cekikikan sendiri, ternyata kau sedang mengangkat dengan bangganya benda itu. Jadi kuberitahu Ichigo," jawab Byakuya yang saat ini benar-benar ngakak.

Sudah sampai pada batasnya. Mendidih. Ia marah dan malu sekali. "BYAKUYA NIIIII!" teriaknya sekali lagi.

"Rasanya aku harus pergi dari sini. Ja ne, Ichigo. Antarkan Rukia pulang nanti, karena aku ada les tambahan nanti. Maklum kelas 3 jadi sibuk. Ayo Hinamori, ku antarkan ke kelasmu. Kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum Rukia menghajarku," Byakuya lalu meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia dan menarik Hinamori menjauh. Byakuya memang kelas 3. Tepatnya 3-3. Sedangkan Rukia, Ichigo dan Hinamori kelas 2-3.

" Hei Rukia-chan, Ichigo-kun, cepatlah ke kelas. Sebentar lagi Kira-sensei akan masuk," seru Hinamori yang masih diseret oleh Byakuya. Padahal kelasnya hanya berjarak 50 M dari loker tadi.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Rukia..sudahlah. Maafkan saja kakakmu," ujar Ichigo yang melihat Rukia masih marah bercampur malu. Apalagi ia belum sempat menghajar kakaknya. Ichigo sekarang sedang membuka lokernya.

_SREEEETTTTTTTTT_

"Akh…apa-apaan ini?" teriak Ichigo yang sekarang histeris yang membuat Rukia melihatnya dan menahan tawa.

"Humph… itu pasti surat cinta dari penggemarmu. Wah…mereka benar-benar tidak lelah mengejarmu rupanya," sahut Rukia masih menahan tawa saat melihat Ichigo yang sudah jatuh tertimpa surat-surat cinta yang berjumlah ratusan dan terdiri dari berbagai warna amplop. Pink, putih, ungu, kuning bahkan hitam(?).

"Rukia…tolong aku. Kenapa mereka bisa tahu nomor lokerku sich? Sial!" Ichigo mengumpat kesal. Gara-gara kaget melihat begitu banyak surat yang jatuh dari lokernya, ia terhuyung dan jatuh.

"Makanya, tentukan pilihanmu. Pilihlah dari sekian banyak gadis ini," ujar Rukia dan membangunkan Ichigo dan sudah berdiri tegap.

Mendengar itu Ichigo lalu menangkap tangan Rukia dan menariknya serta memojokkan Rukia antara loker dan dirinya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia.

"Apa perlu aku menentukan pilihan kalau pilihanku adalah kau, Rukia?" bisik Ichigo yang membuat Rukia geli karena nafas Ichigo menggelitik wajahnya.

"Ten..tentu tidak. Aku akan cemburu kalau begitu. Menjauhlah Ichigo," desak Rukia yang tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Untung koridor sudah sepi.

"Kalau begitu jangan menyuruhku memilih lagi, Kuchiki Rukia. Dan mengenai masalah tadi, lupakan. Aku hanya menegurmu karena kaki bagian atasmu terekspos dengan sempurna. Lain kali hati-hati karena aku tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya selain aku," Ichigo masih berbisik semakin membuat Rukia gugup.

Dan wajah Ichigo semakin mendekat. Kali ini seakan tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan Ichigo, ia menutup matanya dan menerima bibir Ichigo yang menyatu dengan bibirnya.

"Ciuman selamat pagi, untuk kekasihku tercinta," Ichigo berkata setelah mencium Rukia dan menarik Rukia untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

_**.**_

Baik anak-anak. Besok kelas 1-3 , 2-3 dan 3-3 akan pergi berdarmawisata bersama ke sebuah pulau yang bernama Endo. Aku berharap kalian semua ikut, karena kita akan mempelajari sejarah disana," seru Kira, sang guru sejarah.

"Yey…kita akan berdarmawisata. Kali ini aku bebas melihat adik-adik kelasku yang cantik juga kakak-kakak kelas yang cantik, hahahaha…," kelakar seorang murid laki-laki yang duduk di pojok deretan bangku kedua.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUU," semua teman-temannya meneriakinya. Dasar cowok playboy.

Sementara teman-temannya sedang gaduh dan Kira-sensei yang terkenal sebagai guru terkalem, tidak bisa menghentikan anak-anak itu. Rukia malah asyik melihat Ichigo yang sedang melipat kertas darmawisatanya dan membuat pesawat terbang lalu menerbangkannya keluar jendela, karena memang Ichigo duduk di pojok belakang dan di dekat jendela.

.

.

"Jadi, kau ikut, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang sedang berjalan pulang dengan Ichigo.

"Tidak. Aku dirumah saja. Ingin tidur," sahut Ichigo yang mulai menguap.

"Lalu, kau menyuruhku sendirian disana? Aku pasti akan kesepian, Ichigo," rengek Rukia.

Ichigo lalu berhenti berjalan dan menatap Rukia yang ada disampingnya. "Dengar…bukannya aku tidak ingin menemanimu, tapi mungkin saja ada tugas lain dan aku harus menyelidikinya. Lalu, kan ada Byakuya yang menemanimu, jadi kau tidak kesepian," ujar Ichigo dan menatap ke dalam mata Rukia.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengajakku pergi ke Chappy Land untuk gantinya. Dan kalau aku juara karate untuk bulan ini, kau juga harus pergi denganku kesana, bagaimana?" tanya Rukia tapi terlihat menuntut.

Ichigo menghela napas. Ia berpacaran dengan seorang gadis atau anak kecil sich?

"Baiklah…aku janji,"

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

_**.**_

Ichigo berjalan gontai dan memandang sekilas rumah besarnya yang bergaya Inggris jaman dulu. Rumahnya bertingkat dua, dan terlihat seperti kastil yang terbuat dari batu marmer. Belum lagi pagarnya yang tinggi dan tembok tinggi yang menghalangi rumahnya terlihat dengan jelas dan halaman yang sangat luas. Tapi rumah ini hanya ditempatinya sendiri. Apa tidak perlu penjaga untuk rumah sebesar ini? Insting seorang Ichigo bisa merasakan ada yang masuk kerumahnya, dan tentu saja ia sudah memasang perangkap, jadi sulit untuk mencuri dalam rumah ini.

Ichigo melihat arlojinya. Jam 9 malam. Hah… padahal tadi dia sampai dirumah besar Rukia tepat jam 5. Tapi karena Rukia merengek minta ditemani jadilah Ichigo menemani Rukia sampai Byakuya pulang, belum lagi Byakuya yang menahannya dan meminta Ichigo latihan kendo dengannya. Akhirnya ia pulang dengan badan sakit.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Rukia, Rukia dan Byakuya juga tinggal sendiri, tapi bedanya pelayannya juga ada. Ayah Rukia, Ukitake Kuchiki ada di Paris beserta Ibunya, Retsu Kuchiki mengurus perusahaan yang sebentar lagi dialihkan pada Byakuya.

.

.

"Aku lelah sekali. Untung besok aku tidak ikut darmawisata," gumam Ichigo dan membuka gembok pagarnya. Matanya menangkap amplop coklat yang sedang nangkring di kotak posnya. Diambilnya dan dibukanya. Mata Ichigo lalu membulat sempurna setelah membaca tulisan itu.

"Si…al…,"

.

.

_Sementara itu…_

Di ruangan yang remang-remang duduk seseorang yang tidak jelas pria atau wanita. Didepannya ada foto Ichigo yang memakai seragam sekolahnya. Lalu orang itu melemparkan anak panah mainan yang langsung mengenai wajah Ichigo.

.

**TBC**

.

**Gaje yah?**

**Maaf, ini baru prolog. Jadi agak membosankan.**

**Tapi sudilah mereview….**

**Ok…ok…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I,m comeback again….**

**Wah…tak pernah disangka, banyak yang ngereview fic ini dan responnya bagus semua. Jadi terharu. Padahal fic ini bukan asli dari otak saya, hanya saduran dari detective conan live nya. Kyaaaa….udah berapa kali kasetnya saya puter terus. Gak ada bosan-bosannya. Habis ngeliat Shun Oguri yang cakep itu. Entah kenapa, saya jadi kebayang ma Ichi-nii. Wkwkwwkk… Mulai lagi khayalan tingkat rendah dan tak berkualitas.**

**Tapi tentu saja otak berkhayal saya, saya mainkan disini. Mungkin bagian pengungkapan kasus akan sama seperti di aslinya. Tentu ditambahkan dengan keromantisan Ichigo dan Rukia, juga tingkah konyol Nii-sama kita semua, yang saya buat OOC. Maaf buat Nii-sama FC. Saya juga gak tega buat dia kayak gitu. Lalu marilah kita buat kerutan permanen di wajah Ichi semakin kelihatan, wkwkwkwkwk…***_**dibankai***_

**Buat yang ngereview, sudah saya balas ke PM masing-masing. Silahkan di cek. Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah review maupun yang sekedar baca. Saya mohon tetap dibaca dan yang udah review, teruslah review yah, kalo gak aku bunuh kalian ***_**dikasih deathglare sama yang dah review**_***. Becanda kok…**

**Ok..lanjut ajah ke chapter 2….**

**.**

**.**

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

**Disclaimer** : Bleach dan Detective Conan bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah payah minta di Kubo-sensei sama Aoyama-sensei tetep gak dikasih.

**Summary** : Kurosaki Ichigo adalah seorang detektif SMA terkenal. Setiap kasus dihadapi dengan percaya diri dan ketenangan yang hebat. Suatu hari datang surat tantangan dari seseorang yang menyebut dirinya "KIDNAPPER", dan turut melibatkan orang terdekatnya. Akankah Ichigo bisa menyelesaikan kasus yang melibatkan orang-orang terdekatnya ini?

**Genre :** Mystery, Romance.

**Pairing :** IchiRuki

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** AU, OOC, many Typo dan abal plus gaje.

.

Letter 2 : Letter of Challenge

.

"Kakak…kenapa harus aku yang membawa semua barang-barangmu, sih?" keluh Rukia yang sedang terengah-engah karena membawa tas miliknya juga tas yang diketahuinya milik kakaknya.

"Itu hukuman karena tadi malam kau menghabiskan kare pedasku, Rukia," jawab Byakuya yang berjalan didepan Rukia sambil senyam senyum.

"Tapi Senpai, hukumannya kan tidak harus seperti ini. Kasihan kan Rukia-chan, bisa tambah cebol loh," celetuk Hinamori yang Rukia kira akan membelanya malah mengatainya cebol. Dan Hinamori sukses mendapatkan Deathglare dari Rukia.

"Tapi kan kak, tadi malam aku tidak sengaja memakan karemu. Aku kira kare itu bukan punya siapa-siapa…," rengek Rukia yang memang saat ini sedang keberatan.

"Jangan berbohong. Apa perlu aku menyeret Hanatarou kesini dan menyuruhnya mengatakan semua yang kau katakan tadi malam? 'Alah…biarkan saja Niichan kelaparan, yang penting aku makan', begitu kan katamu?" bantah Byakuya yang masih saja senyam-senyum.

Saat ini mereka bertiga. Rukia, Hinamori dan Byakuya telah sampai di depan SMA Karakura. Mereka bisa melihat bis yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju pelabuhan berjejer dengan rapi dan para teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul disitu.

Rukia yang tiba paling akhir menaruh tas Byakuya seraya membantingnya, mungkin kesal. "Tapi kan, tadi malam Hanatarou sudah membuatkan kare untuk kakak," tambah Rukia yang masih saja tidak terima karena disalahkan.

"Tapi tetap itu punyaku dari awal. Anak yang mengambil punya orang lain akan dihukum," Byakuya belum juga mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu sepulang dari perjalanan ini, kau akan ku traktir kare pedas sampai kau muntah,"

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang menyahut. Bukan suara mereka bertiga. Rukia mengenal suara itu. Diangkatnya kepalanya dan melihat sosok yang sangat ia sayangi, ia cintai, ia mimpikan tiap malam, dan yang membuat jantung terpacu dengan kencang.

"Asalkan kau jangan menghukumnya lagi. Tega sekali kau pada adikmu," sahut suara itu lagi.

"Ichigo…,"

"Yo! Rukia, Byakuya, Hinamori,"

"Baiklah…kali ini kau bebas Rukia. Karena pangeranmu sudah datang, maka hukumanmu kubatalkan. Tapi sebenarnya aku hanya iseng menyuruhmu membawa tasku, ternyata kau memang kesulitan," jawab Byakuya enteng. "Dan traktirannya aku tunggu Ichigo,"

'_BUAK'_

"Ugh…ini lebih sakit daripada yang biasanya, Rukia," ternyata perut Byakuya sudah ditinju oleh Rukia yang tentu masih memakai kekuatan minimal, belum maksimal.

"Begitulah besarnya kemarahanku. Rasakan itu, Byakuya-nii jelek," jawab Rukia dengan setengah berteriak dan menjulurkan lidah pada Byakuya yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"Hah…biarkan saja mereka bertengkar. Yang besar jahil, yang kecil sensitif, beginilah jadinya," sindir Hinamori pada Byakuya dan Rukia. "Nee, Ichigo-kun, katanya kau tidak ikut perjalanan kali ini. Apa yang membuatmu berubah?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak ikut? Ayolah…aku juga perlu refreshing," jawab Ichigo seenaknya. Ia tidak menyadari kalau telinga Rukia terangkat mendengar bantahannya.

"Loh? Kata Rukia-chan, kau tidak ikut. Mana yang benar sih?" tanya Hinamori dengan wajah oonnya.

Tidak kok. Rukia berbo…,"

_'GAPLAK'_

"Shhhhhh….sakit,"

"Kau mau bilang aku berbohong? Bukannya kemarin kau yang mengatakannya padaku, dasar Jeruk Busuk," sumpah serapah Rukia keluar setelah menjitak kepala Ichigo, sementara Ichigo mulai mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ampun…aku mengaku. Aku memang mau ikut. Apa tidak boleh?" jawab Ichigo yang masih meringis.

"Wah…sepertinya kepalamu benjol tuh, Ichigo-kun," ujar Hinamori dan memandang prihatin pada Byakuya dan Ichigo yang sudah menjadi sasaran kemarahan Rukia.

"Rasakan Ichigo. Nasibmu hari ini tidak beruntung," ejek Byakuya yang sudah agak mendingan. "Ya sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Kalian cepatlah menyusul dan cari tempat duduk," Byakuya mengangkat tasnya.

'_Ternyata berat juga. Sebenarnya aku menaruh apa sich semalam?' _

"Senpai…aku ikut," teriak Hinamori dan menyusul Byakuya dan meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo berdua.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

Kali ini sepi melanda mereka berdua. Rukia masih terus bersandar tembok sekolah, sementara Ichigo yang disampingnya juga masih saja diam, sesekali meringis. Apa sebegitu kuatnya pukulan Rukia?

"Maaf..,"

Ichigo mendongak dan menatap Rukia yang tidak menatapnya. Rukia hanya menunduk dan memperhatikan ujung sepatunya.

"Maaf buat apa?" kali ini Ichigo yang bertanya.

"Maaf sudah memukulmu. Sakit yah?" tanya Rukia. Pertanyaan bodoh yang diajukan oleh Rukia membuat Ichigo geli sendiri.

"Tentu saja sakit. Tidak mungkin tidak sakit," jawab Ichigo yang memang bercanda. Sebenarnya efek pukulan Rukia sudah tidak terasa sejak tadi. Ichigo jadi menyesal mengatakan hal ini karena wajah Rukia mulai menunjukkan penyesalan.

"Hei, Rukia," panggil Ichigo lembut seraya menggenggam tangan kiri Rukia yang mungil itu. Rukia pun menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Ia pun menatap balik mata musim gugur yang menatapnya.

"Aku bercanda. Sama sekali tidak sakit kok," ujar Ichigo yang dibarengi dengan senyum khas dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. _*Author tepar, PLAK* _

"Pembohong," jawab Rukia yang yakin kalau pukulannya tadi pasti sakit sekali. "Jadi, alasanmu jadi ikut karena apa?" tanya Rukia yang masih ingin tahu alasan Ichigo ikut Karena yang Rukia tahu Ichigo tidak pernah merubah dengan begitu saja apa yang sudah ia putuskan.

Mendengar itu pikiran Ichigo kembali melayangkan pikirannya pada kejadian tadi malam.

_FLASHBACK ON_

_ICHIGO'S POV_

_Kalau ditanya kenapa aku ikut sekarang, semuanya ada hubungannya dengan orang yang mengaku KIDNAPPER sialan itu_

_Semalam aku menemukan amplop coklat nangkring di kotak pos. Tumben ada yang mengirimiku surat dengan amplop begitu, biasanya amplopnya akan warna-warni. Dari gadis-gadis yang minta diajak kenalan,sampai berkencan. Akhirnya aku mengambil surat itu. Dan kubuka. Kertas polos putih yang tulisannya di ketik memakai komputer. Aku pun segera membacanya. Awalnya ogah-ogahan, tapi mataku langsung terbelalak saat membaca lebih lanjut. Isinya begini._

'_**Kepada detektif SMA Kurosaki Ichigo'**_

'_**Semakin hari kau semakin terkenal saja. Aku pun tidak meragukan kepintaranmu dan analisis mu dalam memecahkan tiap kasus, walaupun kasus rumit sekalipun. Tapi bagaimana jika aku menantangmu dalam sebuah permainan dan juga teka-teki yang mengasyikkan?**_

_**Aku mengetahui bahwa sekolahmu besok akan mengadakan perjalanan ke pulau Endo. Dan ini tantanganku yang pertama. Aku akan muncul di hadapanmu.**_

_**Lebih baik kau jangan meremehkan tantanganku ini, sebab jika kau meremehkan atau tidak bisa memecahkan kasus ini aku tidak akan segan-segan terhadap temanmu itu. Aku tidak menjamin keselamatannya.**_

_**Dan ya, tentu ada hukuman bagi yang kalah. Jika kau kalah, maka bersiaplah untuk kehilangan gelar detektif terkenalmu itu.**_

_**Mari kita bersenang-senang, Kurosaki Ichigo.**_

_**KIDNAPPER**_

_Begitu katanya. Huh…sok sekali. Ia pikir aku takut. Hei, ini seperti permainan puzzle buatku. Kita lihat saja nanti, Kidnapper._

_ICHIGO'S POV END_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

.

.

"Ichigo…,"

"Ichigo…,"

"ICHIGO,"

"Hah? Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang baru sadar dan setelah mendengarkan teriakan Rukia dan juga hentakan tangan Rukia yang melepaskan gengggamannya.

"Kau melamun, Ichigo. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini. Kau ikut perjalanan ini apa karena ada yang mengancammu?" tanya Rukia dengan nada menuntut sekaligus khawatir.

"Hah? Tidak kok. Siapa yang mengancamku. Sudahlah jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Aku ikut karena memang mau refreshing, dan karena aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu," jawab Ichigo seraya mencium kening Rukia sebentar yang dibalas oleh Rukia dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ayo. Kita juga harus bergegas," Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan membawa tasnya sendiri.

Rukia menatap punggung Ichigo yang lebar. Ia tidak yakin dengan jawaban Ichigo. Ia yakin Ichigo berbohong, tapi Rukia enggan mengoreknya lebih lanjut. Bagaimanapun sebagai kekasih dan sahabat Ichigo sejak kecil, membuat Rukia mengenal Ichigo lebih dari siapapun. Luar dan dalam. Segala tentang Ichigo tidak ada yang luput dari Rukia.

Ichigo sendiri mempunyai beban di hatinya karena mengatakan hal yang tidak jujur pada Rukia. Lagi-lagi ia menyimpan sendiri. Tapi Ichigo melakukan ini pun semata-mata agar Rukia tidak khawatir dan tenang. Tentu saja kalau Rukia tahu ia mendapatkan surat dan isinya ancaman, kemungkinan besar Rukia batal ikut, plus ia pun akan ditarik oleh Rukia agar tidak ikut. Sudah jadi kebiasaan Rukia terlalu khawatir pada setiap kasus yang dihadapi oleh Ichigo.

.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul disini?" seru Kira pada murid-muridnya yang sekarang sudah berada didalam ruangan penumpang yang dilengkapi dengan kursi didalam kapal pesiar yang minimalis itu.

"Sudah Sensei….," jawab para murid itu panjang sekali.

"Baik…baik. Sekarang akan saya perkenalkan orang-orang yang akan membantu saya. Silahkan masuk," kata Kira entah pada siapa. Tapi dari pintu masuk aula terlihat 3 orang. 2 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan.

"Wow…cantik sekali,"

Semua anak laki-laki bergumam seperti itu. Kecuali Ichigo dan sepertinya Byakuya juga.

Ichigo hanya berkonsentrasi dengan 'buruannya' yang masih misterius itu sementara Byakuya sedang mendengarkan MP4 nya yang setia menemaninya setiap hari.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Abarai Renji. Saya adalah awak kapal ini. Jadi bila ingin bertanya tentang kapal ini, tanyakan saja pada saya," ucap seorang pria dengan rambut merah diikat seperti nanas yang mempunyai tattoo dimana-mana. Ia terseyum ramah, dan bisa dibilang paling tampan diantara 2 pria lainnya yang ikut memandu tur ini.

"Hei Rukia-chan, Abarai-san tampan kan?" tanya Hinamori yang tersihir pesona Renji.

"Hah? Apanya yang tampan. Hei, Hinamori, matamu dimana? Di dengkul? Lihatlah, laki-laki itu bertatto. Seperti preman" sahut Rukia asal-asalan.

"Hah….bagi Rukia-chan sih, pasti Ichigo-kun lebih tampan. Tapi bukan berarti karena dia bertatto terus dibilang preman. Mungkin saja dia baik. Aku yakin begitu. Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya," jawab Hinamori dengan semangat 45. Sementara Rukia hanya cengo melihat Hinamori yang begitu antusias.

"Hm…sumimasen, Abarai-san. Apa Abarai-san sudah mempunyai pacar?" tiba-tiba Hinamori menanyakan hal yang membuatnya dipandangi seluruh kelas. Sementara Renji hanya cengo dan menanggapinya dengan cengar-cengir.

"Pertanyaanmu tidak sopan, Hinamori," sahut Kira yang membuat Hinamori cemberut.

Lalu pria yang kali ini sudah bisa dibilang tua. Mirip kakek-kakek, wajahnya juga menakutkan. "Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Luissebarn Barragan. Saya adalah nahkoda kapal ini. Mohon kerjasamanya," ucapnya dingin yang membuat para siswa hanya mengganguk pelan tanpa ada yang berani bertanya maupun merespon. Perkenalan singkat yang menakutkan. Sementara Barragan kembali ke tempat kemudi kapal.

"Wah…sepertinya kali ini giliranku, yah," tiba-tiba satu-satunya wanita yang membantu Kira pun angkat bicara. Cantik, dengan rambut orange panjang, tapi orange nya tidak seterang Ichigo, tinggi proporsional dan memiliki ehm yang ekstra besar. Begitu mendengar suaranya, semua mata siswa laki-laki tertuju padanya, ya lagi-lagi minus Ichigo dan Byakuya. Mereka mulai meneriakkan kata pujian dan juga siulan-siulan jahil yang hanya di tanggapi dengan senyuman oleh wanita itu.

"Perkenalkan. Nama saya Rangiku Matsumoto. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," kata wanita itu seraya menundukkan badannya. Sementara suara para murid laki-laki masih terdengar.

Byakuya yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan MP4 nya lalu disenggol oleh Ichigo.

"Hei, Byakuya, kau belum punya pacar, kan? Matsumoto-sensei untukmu saja. Lumayan loh," goda Ichigo.

Byakuya lalu menoleh. Sepertinya volume MP4 nya tidak terlalu keras sehingga suara Ichigo masih terdengar. "Thank a lot. Untukmu saja," jawabnya singkat dan kembali bersenandung ria. Sementara Ichigo mendengus jengkel, mana mungkin dia dengan wanita itu. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya sesak. Lagipula ia tidak ingin dibunuh oleh Rukia.

.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI **_

.

Pelacakan terhadap kapal pun dimulai. Ichigo mulai mengecek kapal pesiar itu, siapa tahu ada yang janggal, atau bisa saja tempat KIDNAPPER itu bersembunyi. Ia memeriksa bagian belakang kapal, setiap ruangan yang ada di dalam kapal, sampai ruangan mesin, tapi ia tidak kunjung mendapati ada yang janggal di setiap tempat yang diperiksanya. Jadi secara teori tidak mungkin KIDNAPPER itu bisa masuk atau bersembunyi.

Lalu Ichigo naik kembali keatas. Ia berjalan ke ruang nahkoda, dan memperhatikan setiap detail ruangan itu, sementara Barragan menatapnya tidak suka. Tapi bukan namanya Ichigo kalau ia menanggapi atau takut dengan hal itu. Asalkan apa yang ingin dilakukannya dapat tercapai.

'_Hm….tidak ada tempat atau apapun yang mencurigakan. Tempat ini pun dikelilingi air laut, dan kami sudah ditengah. Jadi, kalau menyelam ataupun memakai kapal untuk kesini pun akan ketahuan. Jadi, KIDNAPPER kau akan datang darimana?' _

.

.

"Dorrrr….,"

Ichigo yang sedang berpikir dan berdiri di sisi lambung kapal pun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara itu. Ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, hanya saja ia paling benci kalau dikagetkan. Ia pun berbalik dan benar saja.

"Rukiaaaa…..kau membuatku nyaris sakit jantung," seru Ichigo yang mengelus-elus dadanya akibat jantungnya yang tadi sempat berhenti karena teriakan dan juga sentuhan tangan Rukia di punggungnya yang membuatnya tersentak.

"Sedang apa? Berdiri sendirian dan melamun seperti itu? Apa ada yang dipikirkan?" tanya Rukia dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

Sekali lagi Ichigo menghela napas. "Tidak, hanya menikmati pemandangan saja. Memangnya kau pikir aku sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya balik Ichigo pada Rukia.

Rukia lalu berpindah di samping Ichigo dan bersandar juga pada sisi kapal. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, karena kau tidak mau berbagi denganmu, tapi dengan hanya melihat gayamu saat berdiri, dengan tanganmu didalam saku celanamu dan juga alismu yang semakin berkerut, aku tahu kalau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu," jawab Rukia sementara ia membuang pandangannya lurus ke depan, melihat teman-temannya yang asyik bercengkrama.

Ichigo tersenyum sekilas. Ia tahu ia tidak mungkin bisa membohongi Rukia dalam hal ini, tapi lagi-lagi ia menyangkal. "Memang aku sedang berpikir, tapi bukan berpikir tentang hal-hal seperti yang selalu kau takutkan,"

"Berarti kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku, kan? Kau tidak ingin membaginya denganku?" selidik Rukia lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku sedang memikirkan hasil ulangan matematika ku kemarin. Aku termasuk yang mengikuti remidial, dan minggu depan remidial diadakan berarti aku harus bertemu dengan Yamamoto-sensei. Pasti ia akan menyodok-nyodok kepalaku memakai tongkat bertuahnya itu dan bilang 'kamu pasti tidak belajar, hanya mengurusi kasus. Seharusnya kau belajar daripada mengurusi kasus' dan blablabla. Ugh…aku tidak tahan kalau diceramahi oleh kakek tua itu," jawab Ichigo yang memasang tampang sebiasa mungkin agar Rukia tidak melihat kebohongannya.

"Jadi, hanya itu?" tanya Rukia yang sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ichigo. Sementara Ichigo menatap balik Rukia dan mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Berjanjilah padaku, tidak ada yang boleh kau sembunyikan dariku. Tidak ada yang namanya R-A-H-A-S-I-A lagi diantara kita, setuju?" tanya Rukia lagi seraya menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Ichigo.

"Setuju. Aku berjanji," sahut Ichigo yang menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Rukia.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA….,"

Sontak Rukia dan Ichigo terkejut. Begitu juga semua yang ada disitu. Mereka mencoba menebak dimana arah teriakan barusan.

"Ichigo…itu suara Hinamori," pekik Rukia. Ia tentu mengenal suara sahabatnya sendiri. Suara tadi begitu keras dan terdengar pemiliknya sedang shock.

'_KIDNAPPER' _

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo segera berlari dan menuju bagian belakang kapal. Ia bisa menebak suara itu berasal dari sana, sementara Rukia mengikuti Ichigo.

"Ichigo, itu Hinamori," seru Byakuya yang berpapasan dengan Ichigo yang sedang berbelok untuk ke bagian belakang kapal.

"Aku tahu," jawab Ichigo singkat dan terus berlari.

"Kakak, ada apa dengan Hinamori?" tanya Rukia yang saat ini panik tapi masih terus berlari dengan kecepatan yang sama.

"Entahlah. Semoga ia baik-baik saja," jawab Byakuya singkat.

Ichigo, Byakuya dan Rukia pun berbelok di tikungan terakhir yang menuju ke belakang kapal tersebut. Langkah mereka lalu berhenti. Begitupula dengan teman-teman mereka yang sudah menyusul.

"HINAMORI….,"

.

.

_TBC_

.

**Gomen….**

**Dipotong dulu buat chapter depan. Gomen kalau chapter ini membosankan, lebih fokus pada IchiRuki dan belum pada misterinya. Otak saya lagi benar-benar buntu.**

**Pengennya sich mau buat cerita yang agak panjang dari aslinya, makanya saya tambahkan adegan IchiRuki, gak tahunya ceritanya makin hancur.**

**Surat tantangan dari si Kidnapper itu asli saya karang. Biar gak sama yang kayak di film, tapi tetep ada yang sama kan kata-katanya? Maklumlah dasar saya ngarang surat ini, karena memang lagi males muter kasetnya buat liat apa isi suratnya. Gomen kalau isi suratnya hancur lebur gitu.**

**Untuk **_**Astrella Kurosaki**_** dah tahu kan siapa yang jadi Mai nya? Aku gak mau masukin Inoue disini. Heheehe…bukan bashing Inoue loh, tapi emang aku gak suka ajah. Sekalian buat trobosan baru.**

**Hontou ni arigatou sekali lagi yang buat yang udah read dan sekalian review, ataupun yang hanya singgah tapi gak ninggalin jejak. Saya tunggu review dari para reader semua. Saya janji fic ini akan rutin di publish. Dan gomen kalau chap ini membosankan, karena fokus di chap ini, adalah ikatan batin antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Dan juga hubungan yang kuat diantara mereka. Saya janji di chap depan akan lebih seru.**

**Sekali lagi, tolong di review….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo…**

**Ketemu lagi dengan author yang tukang ingkar janji ini. Janji mau rutin publish, malah di terbengkalaikan. Fuh…maafkan saya. *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Seperti biasa, arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah baca dan hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah membanjiri review saya dengan berbagai pujian yang membuat saya melayang *alah***

**Saya publish fic ini karena udah janji sama **_**mio 'ichirugiran' kyo **_** yang katanya ini harus di publish duluan daripada Three Heart One Love, karena dia suka sama Ichigo di fic ini. Hihihihihi…**

**Buat Mamo, arigatou yah, karena udah bikin kakak jadi semangat buat publish. Kamu wajib review loh…**

**Buat yang sudah review, seperti biasa balasannya sudah sampai ke akun teman-teman. Hehehehe…**

**Balasan buat yang gak login :**

**aoiboshi : Salam kenal ai-san.. Kalo ai-san sudah nonton, pasti tahu kan pelakunya. Hahahaha..tebakan ai juga benar loh, ternyata Momo cuman mabuk laut. Hahahaha…..**

**Ok…lah daripada banyak bacot, mending langsung saja baca lanjutannya.**

**Segala saran, kritikan diterima. No Flame, ok….**

**.**

**.**

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

**Disclaimer** : Bleach dan Detective Conan bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah payah minta di Kubo-sensei sama Aoyama-sensei tetep gak dikasih.

**Summary** : Kurosaki Ichigo adalah seorang detektif SMA terkenal. Setiap kasus dihadapi dengan percaya diri dan ketenangan yang hebat. Suatu hari datang surat tantangan dari seseorang yang menyebut dirinya "KIDNAPPER", dan turut melibatkan orang terdekatnya. Akankah Ichigo bisa menyelesaikan kasus yang melibatkan orang-orang terdekatnya ini?

**Genre :** Mystery, Romance.

**Pairing :** IchiRuki

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** AU, OOC, many Typo dan abal plus gaje.

.

Letter 3 : Hinamori Kidnapped

.

"HINAMORI, ADA APA?" Rukia berteriak dan cepat-cepat mendekati Hinamori yang sedang berdiri di lambung kapal. Tidak jauh dari Rukia berdiri Ichigo dan Byakuya serta seluruh siswa.

"Hueekk..Rukia-chan…..perutku mual. Se..sepertinya a..aku mabuk laut. Hueeekkk…," jawab Hinamori terbata-bata sambil mengeluarkan uneg-uneg yang mengganjal di perutnya meskipun tidak ada yang keluar dari isi perutnya.

Sweatdrop. Hanya itu yang mampu mengekspresikan semua wajah yang tengah mengerubuni Hinamori. Bagaimana tidak, hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini, Hinamori membuat seisi kapal gempar karena ulahnya yang berlebihan.

"Ya ampun, Hinamori. Jadi ini alasanmu berteriak histeris dan sampai membuat kami kalang kabut?" tanya Rukia yang mengelus seraya memukul pelan punggung Hinamori untuk membantunya mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Ada apa ini? Lho? Kau kenapa Hinamori?" Kira yang baru saja datang pun ikut mendekati Hinamori yang masih mual diikuti oleh Renji dan juga Matsumoto.

"Ini, sensei. Hinamori hanya mabuk laut, sepertinya ia harus istirahat," jawab Rukia yang mewakili Hinamori.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Istirahatlah di ruang kesehatan di kapal ini. Yang lain harap segera bubar," perintah Kira dan diikuti dengan semua siswa yang sudah bubar.

"Ah…aku pikir ada apa-apa,"

"Aku pikir Hinamori melihat tsunami yang akan membuat kapal kita akan terbalik,"

"Aku kira Hinamori tercebur ke laut,"

Begitulah komentar-komentar yang dilontarkan para siswa yang berjalan menjauhi tempat kejadian perkara.

"Nah, Hinamori-san, mari saya antar ke ruang kesehatan," tawar Matsumoto dan ingin memapah Hinamori masuk ke dalam.

"Tidak perlu, Matsumoto-san. Bagaimana kalau Abarai-san yang memapah saya," jawab Hinamori. Rukia dan yang lainnya yang ikut mendengarkan sweatdrop kembali. Sedangkan Renji hanya bisa bengong. Rupanya perburuan Hinamori terhadap Renji belum berakhir.

.

.

.

"Arigatou, Abarai-san, sudah mengantar saya sampai disini. Sayang sekali kau sibuk, padahal aku ingin ditemani," Hinamori berkata pada Renji yang sedang mendudukkannya di ranjang ruang kesehatan. Ruang kesehatan yang kecil ini jadi penuh karena ada Rukia, Ichigo, Byakuya, Kira dan Matsumoto. Lagi-lagi semua sweatdrop dengan perkataan Hinamori.

"Istirahatlah, Hinamori. Jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu pusingmu mereda. Apa perlu aku temani?" tanya Rukia yang menyelimuti Hinamori dengan selimut yang ada disana.

"Tidak perlu. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Ichigo-kun. Kalau kau menemaniku, bisa-bisa acara bulan madumu dengan Ichigo-kun terganggu," jawab Hinamori.

"Hush…kau sembarangan berbicara Hinamori," bisik Rukia malu dan menampakkan semburat merah di pipinya yang putih mulus.

"Hahaha….aku bercanda. Lagipula aku tidak ingin dijaga olehmu," jawab Hinamori lagi.

"Yare-yare. Kau payah, Hinamori. Masa naik kapal sendiri saja mabuk begitu?" seru Byakuya yang berdiri di samping ranjang Hinamori.

"Ka..kapal sendiri? Maksudmu apa Byakuya-kun?" tanya Matsumoto yang terdengar bingung dan disertai tatapan tanda tanya dari Kira dan Renji.

"Maksud saya, kapal yang kita naiki sekarang adalah kapal milik perusahaan Hinamori Corp. seharusnya anda sudah tahu kan, Kira-sensei," jawab Byakuya tenang.

"Aku sudah tahu kapal ini milik Hinamori Corp. , tapi aku tidak tahu ternyata Hinamori Corp. kepunyaan Hinamori-san," jawab Kira dengan kikuk.

"Sugoi….ternyata Hinamori adalah pewaris tunggal Hinamori Corp. itu ya?" puji Matsumoto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jangan terlalu memujiku, Matsumoto-san. Yang menjalankan usahanya ayahku, aku hanya ikut enak saja," jawab Hinamori tersipu.

"Tapi kan, sebentar lagi kau akan mewarisi usaha ayahmu, Hinamori-san. Jadi, bersemangatlah," timpal Renji yang berdiri di sudut kamar.

"Uhm…aku akan berjuang. Aku tidak akan kalah dengan ayahku," jawab Hinamori berapi-api. Tentu saja ia senang, karena yang memujinya adalah cinta pada pandangan pertamanya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang minumlah obat penghilang pusing ini, Hinamori-san. Kebetulan aku membawanya," ujar Matsumoto dan memberikan tablet yang langsung diminum oleh Hinamori.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Kami akan kembali ke atas," ujar Renji berpamitan dan diikuti oleh Matsumoto dan Kira.

"Dan kalian bertiga, segeralah keatas. Biarkan Hinamori istirahat," tegur Kira pada Rukia, Byakuya dan Ichigo.

.

.

.

_ICHIGO's POV_

_Sementara mereka asyik berbicara lebih baik aku memeriksa ruangan ini. Ruangan ini satu-satunya yang belum aku periksa karena tadi terkunci. Ruangan ini ber AC dan kemungkinan untuk masuk hanya melalui pintu itu saja, sementara jendela tempat masuknya cahaya pun tidak mungkin dipecahkan dari luar. Kelihatannya saja tidak mungkin dengan kaca setebal itu. Lagipula jendelanya pun hanya berbentuk bulatan yang tidak akan pas untuk tubuh manusia dewasa masuk._

_Selanjutnya. Hm…ah..lemari itu. Dari tadi pandanganku curiga pada lemari kayu itu. Aku segera saja mendekatinya dan membukanya pelan-pelan. Siapa tahu saja, KIDNAPPER itu ada didalam. Semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi, kan?_

_Ah….ternyata isinya kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa. Bahkan selembar kain pun tidak ada. Tapi aku belum mau menyerah dengan lemari ini. Langsung saja aku dorong bagian belakang dalam lemari itu, siapa tahu saja ada semacam pintu ataupun jalan dibalik lemari ini. Hah..tapi rupanya tidak ada. Walau sudah kudorong tetap tidak ada apa-apa. _

_Kututup lemari itu dan mulai menelusuri ruangan ini lagi dengan mata hazelku ini. Takut kalau ada yang terlupakan oleh mata tajamku ini. Tapi rasanya ruangan ini tidak ada yang perlu kuperiksa lagi karena benda-benda yang kucurigai untuk bersembunyi pun sudah kuperiksa. Lagipula sebenarnya ini pantas dikatakan ruang kesehatan atau gudang, sich? Ruangan ini berantakan sekali. Ada sapu, meja dan kursi yang sudah berdebu dan ada satu pelampung disudut ruangan ini. Ranjang tempat Hinamori tidur pun tidak bisa dibilang ranjang yang bagus._

_Ranjang? Tunggu dulu. Walaupun ini konyol, tapi harus diperiksa. Langsung saja aku segera menuju ranjang tempat Hinamori sedang berbaring lalu membungkuk untuk melihat kolong ranjang tersebut. Kosong. Hah, dasar bodoh. Mana ada seorang penjahat bersembunyi di tempat yang mudah ditemukan begini._

_Tapi, kalau memang KIDNAPPER itu ada di atas kapal ini lalu dimana dia berada? Aku harus menemukannya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia bertindak lebih jauh._

_END OF ICHIGO'S POV_

.

"Aaauuw….," jerit kecil Ichigo saat ia mengeluarkan kepalanya dari bawah kolong tempat tidur. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang menginjak punggungnya tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau daritadi, Ichigo? Kau daritadi bolak-balik seperti sedang memeriksa sesuatu," Ichigo mendongak. Aha…tahulah ia siapa gerangan yang menginjak punggungnya itu.

"Kau! Jangan seenaknya menginjak punggungku, Byakuya," seru Ichigo dengan tampang sangar yang hanya ditanggapi Byakuya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hah! Jika aku tidak menginjak punggungmu tadi, pasti kepalamu masih ada didalam sana," jawab Byakuya dengan tampang tak berdosa sama sekali.

"Lagipula, kau aneh, Ichigo. Dari tadi tingkahmu aneh. Seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Ada apa sich?" tanya Rukia dengan tampang tanda tanya.

Ichigo berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Rukia. Hinamori pun ikut menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan tanda tanya. Sementara Ichigo berusaha merilekskan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat kalau ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, tadi hanya ada kecoak yang lari-lari. Jadi kukejar saja. Ternyata menangkap kecoak itu susah, ya,"

"Hah? Sejak kapan di kapalku ada kecoak? Kata ayah ia sudah menyuruh orang untuk membersihkan seluruh kapal ini. Hei, Ichigo-kun, jangan membuat aku takut donk. Aku kan takut kecoak," ujar Hinamori dengan tampang berkaca-kaca.

"Hahaha…sudahlah. Kecoak tadi sudah mati kok. Mayatnya ada didalam lemari itu. Tadi aku mencari yang lainnya, siapa tahu saja ada," bohong Ichigo sekenanya. Hinamori menghela nafas lega, sementara Rukia memasang tampang curiga dengan jawaban Ichigo. Rukia ingin mengorek jawaban yang jujur dari Ichigo, tapi ia tidak ingin memancing pertengkaran antara mereka dengan kecurigaannya yang berlebihan.

"Rukia, ayo kita keluar. Biarkan saja Hinamori istirahat. Kau juga Ichigo," tegur Byakuya yang berdiri terlebih dahulu dan melambaikan tangannya pada Hinamori yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan lagi oleh Hinamori.

"Baik, Byakuya-nii," jawab Rukia dan beranjak dari duduknya dan memberi isyarat pada Ichigo untuk mengikutinya yang dibalas Ichigo dengan anggukan.

"Hinamori, setelah kami keluar kunci pintu dari dalam rapat-rapat. Jangan bukakan pintu untuk siapapun, kecuali yang mengetuk adalah aku, Rukia dan Byakuya. Kau mengerti?" ujar Ichigo pelan pada Hinamori yang bingung dan ia memastikan Rukia maupun Byakuya yang sudah diluar tidak mendengar perkataannya.

"Memangnya kenapa sich, Ichigo-kun," tanya Hinamori dengan tampang super bingung.

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Ikuti saja, apa yang aku suruh. Kau mengerti?" jawab Ichigo masih dengan suara yang pelan.

"Hm, aku mengerti, Ichigo-kun," jawab Hinamori tidak kalah pelannya. Walaupun ia bingung, tapi setiap apa yang dikatakan Ichigo pasti ada tujuannya.

"Ichigo! Cepatlah," teriak Rukia yang mendongakkan kepalanya ke dalam ruang kesehatan tersebut.

"Baik…baik…," jawab Ichigo beranjak keluar dan menutup pintu tersebut. Ia sempat melirik pada Hinamori dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'jangan lupa pesanku tadi'.

Sementara itu Hinamori beranjak berdiri dan mendekati pintu itu, setelah itu ia menguncinya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan kunci itu dan menaruhnya diatas meja yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Kenapa sich harus mengunci pintu, padahal kan aman. Ah..daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku tidur saja. Mataku berat sekali," lalu dengan sekali hempasan, Hinamori pun tertidur dan tidak tahu kapan ia akan bangun dan akan terbangun dimana.

.

_Sementara itu diluar._

"Nii-san, cepatlah. Kau lambat sekali. Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa melangkahi tangga ini sepertiku, ya?" seru Rukia yang diam sesaat di tangga yang ia langkahi dua-dua tersebut untuk mengejek Byakuya yang berjalan bersama Ichigo, jauh dibawahnya. Karena ruangan kesehatan tadi ada dibawah, maka mereka harus naik ke atas untuk bergabung kembali bersama teman-teman mereka.

"Kau mengejekku, Rukia? Kau akan kalah jika aku menyusulmu," seru Byakuya balas mengejek adik satu-satunya tersebut.

"Huh. Dasar Nii-san jelek. Tidak bisa diajak becanda. Weeeekkk," balas Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya dan melanjutkan kembali main langkah tangganya tersebut.

Byakuya terkikik dengan tingkah adiknya tersebut, sementara Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Rukia yang seperti ini yang membuatnya tertarik dengan Rukia. Bukan hanya cantik, sisi kekanakan Rukia juga yang membuat hatinya terpikat pada gadis dengan postur anak SD itu.

"Aku harap, tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, tadi, Ichigo," kata Byakuya memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua sedari tadi.

"Kau bilang apa, Byakuya. Tentu saja aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu, bodoh," jawab Ichigo dengan nada ketus yang dibuat-buat agar menutup kegugupannya. Walaupun Byakuya terkesan acuh tak acuh pada setiap permasalahan dan cenderung main-main, tapi ia juga memiliki daya tangkap yang cepat membaca bahasa tubuh dan mimik muka lawan bicaranya. Dan ia bisa tahu orang tersebut berbohong atau tidak.

'_Huh, apa ekspresi wajahku ini mudah ditebak, ya?'_

.

.

.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia pada Ichigo yang sedang mendekapnya dengan mesra dari belakang. Saat ini mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua di lambung kapal yang agak sepi dari teman-temannya dan tentu saja dari Byakuya. Tentu saja, kalau ada Byakuya mereka tidak bisa semesra ini.

"Hn," jawab Ichigo singkat. Saat ini dipikirannya hanya ingin berduaan dengan Rukia, sebab karena kepikiran dengan KIDNAPPER itu, ia dan Rukia sangat jarang berduaan seperti ini.

"Pulau Endo seperti apa? Kau pernah kesana, kan?" tanya Rukia yang masih bersikap manja dalam dekapan Ichigo. Tatapannya lurus memandang laut didepannya.

"Pulau Endo?" Ichigo tampak berpikir jawabannya. Ichigo menarik nafas panjang, sekaligus menyesap aroma rambut Rukia yang bisa ia hirup dengan bebas karena Rukia lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu pulau Endo itu indah atau tidak. Terakhir kali aku pergi kesana setahun yang lalu karena menangani kasus pembunuhan. Dan aku juga tidak sempat jalan-jalan. Tapi sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau ke pulau itu lagi sih," lanjut Ichigo lagi.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Berarti pulau itu tidak indah, ya?" tanya Rukia polos pada Ichigo, tapi tentu saja Ichigo tidak melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu.

"Bukannya begitu, Rukia. Pulau itu indah kok," jawab Ichigo dan mencium puncak kepala Rukia. "Hanya saja, di pulau itu ada seseorang yang sangat aku tidak sukai. Ia kepala inspektur di pulau itu. Analisanya payah. Sok serius, padahal tidak tahu apa-apa,"

"Jadi menurutmu, kau yang paling pintar, eh?" Rukia terkikik geli karena mendengar keluhan Ichigo. Ia ingin jadi tahu seperti apa orang itu, sehingga membuat Ichigo tidak suka padanya. Selain itu, ia benar-benar geli dengan sikap kekasihnya yang benar-benar percaya diri ini. Mengatai orang bodoh, seakan-akan, ia yang paling pintar di dunia ini.

"Lagipula, kali ini kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya kok. Kan tidak ada kasus yang kau tangani, Ichigo," jawab Rukia lagi. Mendengar Rukia berkata seperti itu, Ichigo terdiam. Ia ragu tidak akan bertemu orang itu lagi.

'_Aku tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu, Rukia. Mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan Kenpachi-san lagi,' _

_._

Hening kembali. Pasangan serasi ini tampaknya sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka, apalagi ditempat seperti ini. Dan di tengah-tengah laut seperti ini. Sungguh suasana yang romantis sekali. Mungkin suasana ini bisa digunakan untuk film Titanic 2.

Sejak tadi Rukia tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Ia masih bisa melihat dan merasakan tangan Ichigo yang masih terus menempel di pinggangnya yang ramping dan mungil. Ia pun bisa merasakan nafas Ichigo diatas kepalanya dan membuatnya sedikit hangat. Bagaimanapun, momen seperti ini jarang terjadi. Akhir-akhir ini Ichigo terlihat sangat sibuk dengan berbagai kasus yang harus ditanganinya, sehingga waktu untuk mereka berdua sangat sedikit, apalagi untuk kencan.

"Jantungmu, berdetak kencang, Ichigo," tegur Rukia ingin menjahili Ichigo. "Apa kau masih merasa seperti ini tiap kali dekat denganku? Huh…berlatihlah sedikit untuk membuat jantungmu normal, Ichi,"

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Jantungku tidak akan pernah berdetak normal, kalau kau ada di dekatku, Rukia. jadi, kau harus bertanggung jawab," jawab Ichigo jujur. Sepertinya kali ini ia tidak terpancing perbuatan jahil Rukia.

"Baiklah. Sebagai gadis baik, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Jadi, apa bentuk pertanggungjawabanku?" tanya Rukia bosan. Paling Ichigo menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan PR nya, dan tentu saja akan Rukia tolak. Ichigo memang kekasihnya, tapi bukan berarti ia akan memanjakan Ichigo.

Ichigo yang masih berada dibelakang Rukia, tersenyum tepatnya menyeringai. Ia lalu menurunkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia sandarkan pada puncak kepala Rukia, lalu perlahan ia menempatkan kepalanya pada bahu Rukia, sehingga nafasnya yang mencapai tengkuk Rukia, membuat Rukia geli. Dengan perlahan pula, Ichigo mendekatkan bibirnya menuju telinga Rukia. Nah, kali ini detak jantung Rukia yang terus berpacu dengan cepatnya.

"Kau harus sekamar dengan ku saat kita tiba di pulau Endo nanti. Kau mau, kan? Sekalian merayakan bulan madu seperti yang Hinamori katakan tadi"

"Auuuwww," jerit Ichigo kecil dan memegang kepalanya yang dipukul tiba-tiba saja dipukul oleh Rukia. "Hei, sakit Rukia,"

"Minggir, kau mesum," Rukia berbalik dan mendorong Ichigo untuk menjauh darinya. Setelah merasa Ichigo sudah cukup jauh, Rukia beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi sebuah tangan kekar menahannya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo dan dengan sekali sentakan, ia berhasil membuat Rukia kembali berhadapan dengannya. "Tadi aku hanya becanda, Rukia. Aku minta maaf," lanjut Ichigo yang telah menundukkan kepalanya karena menyesal dengan perkataannya barusan. Sebenarnya apa sich yang ia pikirkan sehingga ia berkata seperti itu pada Rukia. Kali ini ia sudah berlaku kurang ajar pada Rukia.

Sementara Rukia memperhatikan Ichigo yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Inilah yang Rukia suka dari Ichigo. Ia selalu sadar dengan kesalahannya dan akan sesegera mungkin minta maaf. Sebenarnya Rukia tidak marah maupun tersinggung dengan perkataaan Ichigo tadi, ia hanya bercanda dengan pura-pura marah. Ia pun tahu Ichigo tidak mungkin serius dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Ahahahahahaha, kau lucu Ichigo. Kau benar-benar berpikir aku marah padamu? Aku bercanda, jeruk bodoh," Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Rukia yang sedang menertawainya kali ini. Itu membuat Ichigo jengkel, tapi ia mempunyai rencana untuk mengehntikan Rukia dan membalas dendam.

Dengan sekali hentakan lagi dan dengan sedikit dorongan, ia membuat Rukia saat ini terkurung antara dirinya dan juga pembatas kapal. Membuat Rukia terhimpit. Rukia semakin terhimpit dengan tubuh Ichigo yang semakin menghimpitnya.

"Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan? Sesak," Rukia berusaha untuk mendorong dada Ichigo agar tidak menghimpitnya. Tapi percuma saja, Ichigo terlalu kuat untuk Rukia yang mungil.

"Aku…ingin memberimu pelajaran, Rukia. Karena sudah membuat terlihat memalukan," jawab Ichigo dengan ekspresi wajah yang membuat Rukia bergidik.

Ichigo melepaskan tangan Rukia yang berada di dadanya dan menurunkannya di tiap sisi dan menggenggamnya lembut. Wajahnya pun semakin mendekat pada Rukia yang hanya bisa menatap Ichigo dengan wajah memerah. Ia tahu apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan padanya. Tapi entah mengapa reaksi tubuhnya tidak mengikuti reaksi otaknya. Ia terus mempertahankan posisinya tanpa ada berniat melawan

Wajahnya semakin memerah saja, saat ia merasakan nafas Ichigo yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya menyeringai penuh kemengan. Karena berhasil membuat pujaan hatinya tidak lagi memberontak, dan ini membuat aksi selanjutnya akan mudah.

Rukia cepat-cepat menutup matanya, saat bibir Ichigo sudah menempel pada bibirnya. Kami-sama, bagaimana kalau sampai ada yang lewat dan melihat mereka tengah bercumbu mesra? Tapi Rukia tidak ingin melepaskan pagutan Ichigo pada dirinya. Ia nyaman dan merasa hangat serta mabuk dalam ciuman Ichigo yang sangat lembut. Ia ingin mempertahankan keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Ngh…Ichi..hen..tikan. Nanti ada yang me…lihat kita," ujar Rukia di sela ciuman mereka yang semakin panas.

"Biarkan saja," jawab Ichigo singkat dan meneruskan aksinya. Kali ini ia bermaksud memperdalam ciumannya, dengan mengigit bibir Rukia dan ingin mengeksplorasi semua yang ada di dalamnya, sementara tangannya ikut menopang tubuh Rukia yang ia rasa makin melemas. Mungkin jika ia tidak menahannya, maka Rukia akan terjatuh.

Bingo. Kali ini usaha Ichigo tidak sia-sia, Rukia tampak membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan Ichigo melanjutkan aksinya. Kali ini Ichigo tampaknya puas setelah membuat Rukia tidak berdaya, dan membuatnya mendesah. Desahan kecil yang membuat Ichigo puas. Ichigo pun tidak menyiakan kesempatan ini. Memainkan lidah dan bersilat lidah dan saling mengabsen satu sama lain.

Jika karena bukan kebutuhan oksigen, Ichigo tidak ingin melepaskan cumbuannya dari Rukia. Tapi cukup. Cukup ia membuat Rukia mendapatkan hukumannya karena mempermainkannya. Ia pun cukup puas dengan berhasil membuat Rukia mendesah, dan puas dengan permainannya kali ini dengan Rukia. ia tidak ingin melakukan hal-hal diluar batas yang mereka lakukan. Berciuman tepatnya bercumbu adalah batas dari kelakuan mereka selama berpacaran. Ichigo tidak ingin melakukan hal lebih pada kekasihnya itu

"Hh…hh…Ichigo," ujar Rukia dengan nafas satu-satu. Pipinya yang mulus masih menampakkan garis kemerahan. Kali ini ia tidak bisa marah dengan perlakuan Ichigo. Justru ia merasa ada sesuatu yang meledak-ledak dalam dirinya.

"Hh…bagaimana. Puas? Ini hukumanmu, Rukia. Lain kali jangan membuatku tampak seperti orang bodoh," kata Ichigo masih dengan seringai kemengannya, tapi masih bisa terlihat jelas semburat merah di pipi Ichigo.

"Dasar Bak….,"

_BYUUURRRR_

Perkataan Rukia terputus saat ia dan Ichigo mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari belakang kapal.

"I..chi. Ada yang terjatuh sepertinya," ujar Rukia pelan dengan nada khawatir. Ichigo mengangguk dan segera berlari diikuti oleh Rukia tepat dibelakangnya.

'_Kali ini aku yakin, itu dia. Sial, aku lengah,'_

.

.

.

"Hei, apa ada yang jatuh ke laut?" seru Ichigo yang telah berhasil datang terlebih dahulu sebelum Rukia dan langsung berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang juga mendengar bunyi tersebut.

"Ti..tidak tahu. Tidak ada apa-apa disana," jawab salah seorang teman kelas Ichigo. Ichigo melempar pandangannya kesekeliling laut dan memang tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Ichi, apa ada yang tercebur ke laut?" tanya Rukia yang telah tiba dan ikut melihat-lihat laut berharap menemukan apa penyebab bunyi tersebut.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Ichigo singkat dan kembali fokus.

"Nii-san, kau mendengarnya tadi?" tanya Rukia yang menyadari bahwa Byakuya sudah ada disampingnya dan ikut melihat-lihat laut untuk mencari penyebab yang sama.

"Ah….lihat. I..itu ikatan rambut yang sering dipakai Hinamori," Rukia terpekik kecil saat melihat ikatan rambut Hinamori yang berwarna hitam yang sering ia pakai untuk mengikat rambutnya terapung di laut tidak jauh dari belakang kapal mereka.

"Ichigo," seru Rukia keras saat Ichigo sudah menghilang tanpa berkata apa-apa dari tempat ia berdiri dan berlari menjauh dari tempatnya setelah ia melihat ikatan rambut Hinamori. Rukia dan sekarang diikuti Byakuya ikut mengejar Ichigo yang berlari jauh di depan mereka.

'_Sial! Aku mohon, semoga dugaanku salah,'_

.

.

Tanpa memperdulikan nafasnya yang semakin pendek dan tanpa takut ia akan jatuh karena menuruni tangga sambil berlari-lari, Ichigo terus memaksa kakinya untuk berlari dan tiba secepat mungkin ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Ruang kesehatan. Disinilah Ichigo sekarang berdiri dengan nafas memburu dan ngos-ngosan. Sejenak ia memandang pintu yang ada didepannya. Saat ini jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Ia takut sekali apa yang diduganya akan benar-benar terjadi. Oh tidak, jangan sampai terjadi, aku mohon. Begitu pikiran Ichigo.

"Ichigo, apa yang terjadi," seru Byakuya yang telah berhasil mengejar adik kelas sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Nafasnya sendiri pun memburu karena mengejar bocah itu.

"Ichi, kau kenapa sich?" tanya Rukia yang telah berhasil menyusul kekasih dan kakaknya tersebut.

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Sekarang ia ketakutan. Keberanian untuk membuka pintu dihadapannya pun tidak ada. Ia takut. Hanya itu.

"Ichi, ada apa?" tanya Rukia lalu menyentuh bahu Ichigo. Saat itu ia merasakan bahu Ichigo sedikit bergetar. Sebenarnya ada apa? Rukia sama sekali belum mengerti. Diikuti tatapan mata Ichigo yang sedari tadi fokus pada apa yang didepannya. Pintu. Pintu ruangan kesehatan.

Saai itu Rukia dan tentu saja Byakuya sadar apa yang telah Ichigo pikirkan. Ruang kesehatan. Dimana tempat Hinamori tadi berbaring. Mereka meninggalkannya. Dan barang yang terjatuh adalah milik Hinamori.

"Ichigo, jangan katakan padaku bahwa…..," kalimat yang Rukia hendak katakan tertahan. Air mata yang siap terjatuh telah menumpuk di pelupuk mata violetnya. Ichigo menoleh. Ia baru sadar dengan kehadiran orang terkasihnya tersebut setelah mendengar adanya isakan. Tapi belum ada airmata yang mengalir.

"Kalau begitu, kita buka," ujar Byakuya yang menyingkirkan Ichigo dari situ. Jantungnya pun berdetak kencang saat memegang kenop pintu. Ia mengerti maksud ucapan adiknya tadi.

"Rukia, tenanglah, belum tentu dugaanku benar," Ichigo mencoba menghibur Rukia dengan mengusap rambutnya sementara ia menunggu Byakuya membuka pintu tersebut.

Tidak ada. Tidak ada siapapun didalam. Tidak ada orang yang berbaring setelah Byakuya membuka pintu tersebut. Kosong. Lalu kemana perginya orang yang seharusnya berada disini tadi? Dan tadi bukankah seharusnya pintu ini terkunci dari dalam.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak," pekik Rukia saat ia menyadari sahabatnya yang tengah sakit itu tidak ada. Kini dugaannya sudah pasti akan benar.

"Hinamori, tidak ada. Aku akan keatas dan mencari Hinamori serta menanyai yang lain. Kau tetap mencarinya di sekitar sini, Ichigo," perintah Byakuya dan segera berlari keatas.

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan mencarinya disekitar sini. Rukia, tunggulah disini," jawab Ichigo dan segera mencari Hinamori di lantai bawah.

"Aku ikut," Rukia mengikuti Ichigo menyusuri tiap ruangan yang ada. Disaat seperti ini ia pun harus ikut membantu bukannya malah berpikiran yang jelek.

Ichigo dan Rukia terus mencari dan mencari, hasilnya nihil. Semua benda yang mereka temukan yang dapat memuat badan manusia pun sudah ikut mereka periksa. Mulai dari lemari, peti ataupun kolong-kolong. Ichigo mencarinya karena ingin menemukan mengetahui dimana KIDNAPPER itu menyembunyikan Hinamori. Sedangkan Rukia mencari Hinamori, karena mungkin saja Hinamori bermain petak umpet dengannya.

"Hinamori ada disitu?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang membuka sebuah peti kayu yang panjang di terdapat di gudang kapal.

"Tidak ada. Peti ini kosong. Ichi, Hinamori ada dimana?" kali ini Rukia putus asa. "Apa tadi ia yang tercebur ke laut? Tapi untuk apa ia melakukan itu? Pasti ada yang menculiknya, kan?"

Kali ini Ichigo bingung dengan apa yang akan dijawabnya pada Rukia. sudah pasti Hinamori diculik. Tidak salah lagi. Ia diculik oleh KIDNAPPER.

"Sudahlah. Kita akan tetap mencarinya. Lagipula, sebentar lagi kita sampai di pulau Endo, dan para Sensei pasti sudah melaporkan pada kepolisian setempat kalau Hinamori menghilang," hanya ini yang dapat Ichigo katakan. Ini untuk menghibur Rukia. Ia belum ingin jujur dengan surat ancaman tersebut, karena tentu itu akan membuatnya terguncang. Dipeluknya Rukia dengan penuh kasih sayang dan dibelainya rambutnya untuk sekedar membuat gadis ini tenang.

"Bagaimana, kalau ia diculik. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya? Bagaimana…,"

"Ssshhh, jangan berpikir hal yang seperti itu. Kalau pun ia di culik, ia akan selamat. Aku jamin," potong Ichigo yang semakin memperat pelukannya. Inilah akibat dari meremehkan orang lain. Seorang Ichigo Kurosaki, detektif SMA terkenal yang belum pernah terkalahkan, kini kalah pada sebuah surat ancaman dan orang yang menyebutnya KIDNAPPER. Dan lagi nyawa sahabatnya menjadi taruhan. Ia pun belum tahu aksi apalagi yang akan dilakukan oleh KIDNAPPER.

'_Sial kau, KIDNAPPER. Aku pasti akan mencari dimana dirimu'_

.

TBC

.

.

.

_**So….**_

_**Inilah chapter tiganya. Sekali lagi arigatou yang udah nungguin fic ini. Semoga saja tidak membosankan.**_

_**Chapter depan akan dimulai dengan analisa Ichigo dan pengungkapan berbagai misteri yang ada.**_

_**Mau minta saran. Siapa sebaiknya yang saya jadikan kepala polisi pulau Endo. Dia harus berwibawa, tapi analisanya payah, dan terkadang konyol. Trus, minta saran juga siapa yang bakal saya pasang jadi inspektur Migure. Walaupun porsi adegannya sedikit, tapi tetap saya bingung siapa yang say jadiin inspektur Migure. **_

_**Nah, buat yang minta adegan romantis IchiRuki udah kan? Saya harap kalian puas yah, meski radar, er…author lagi mesum soalnya. Hahahahaha…..**_

_**Melelahkan juga ya, nulis fic Misteri gini. Jadi maaf kalau misterinya gak berasa banget. Maklum, saya bukan ahli dalam bidang misteri, tapi saya suka cerita misteri. Hehehehe…**_

_**Akhir kata mohon reviewnya yah. Dan sampai jumpa next chapter. Jaa ne….**_


End file.
